


Bad Idea!

by cinnamons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Louis, Deepthroating, Fucking on the couch, Harry is a dickhead, It was a bad idea, M/M, They are exes, Top Harry, angst maybe?, basically just sex, girl in red, inspired by bad idea by girl in red, kinda porn without plot, kinda rough i think?, louis being pinned down, louis is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 14:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamons/pseuds/cinnamons
Summary: “I’m gonna ruin you.” And words had never felt so real in his life. Harry was going to ruin him in every way and Louis knew it. He had memories scattered all throughout his brain of the pain and pleasure of being destroyed by Harry. The feeling of ecstasy he was currently experiencing outweighed how much it was going to hurt in the next morning when Harry vanished. He was melting under Harry’s touch and that was the only thing that mattered. He could feel Harry’s smooth and strong biceps under his hands as he arched his back against the car door, unsure if he was leaning into Harry’s lips or moving away from them.Or where Louis and Harry are exes and Louis finds himself missing Harry too much.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	Bad Idea!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spent too much time writing a 4k one shot so you better like it.
> 
> This was inspired by the song bad idea by girl in red.
> 
> A super thank you to Meli who helped me with some parts and beta-ing this one shot, and also listened to me whining 24/7 and was my cheerleader o/
> 
> Enjoy I guess

“This is the last time.” Those were the words Louis said right before crashing his lips onto Harry’s. 

The flashing red lights in the club bathed their sweaty bodies as they moved in sync with the crowd of people who were dancing as if there was no tomorrow. 

Their mouths moved against each other like the familiar friends they were. The kiss was full of tongue, teeth, lust and an overwhelming sense of longing, at least that’s what was going through Louis’ mind at that moment. 

Louis wasn’t exactly sure how he had gotten himself into this situation again. One minute he was dancing with some stranger in the back of the dance floor and the next he was calling Harry to meet him at the club. 

He hooked his fingers around Harry’s neck, tugging lightly at the hem of his t-shirt. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hips, pulling him closer until his thigh was between Louis’ legs. As they began grinding against each other, Louis could feel the heat emanating from Harry’s skin, causing the temperature of his body to rise.

“Take me home.” Louis whispered, his lips still attached to Harry’s. For a moment he worried that Harry hadn’t heard him over the thumping bass music coming from the speakers. Thank god he had and they were soon stumbling into the backseat of a taxi. 

Neither of them paid any attention to the driver, too wrapped up in each other to bother with pleasantries or small talk. When Louis pulled away from their kiss, Harry immediately attached his lips to Louis’ prominent collarbones. 

Louis felt like he was under water, his body so heavy, yet so light at the same time. The pop music on the radio sounded muffled to him, his mind cloudy, his thoughts jumbled. He couldn’t focus on anything except stretching his neck, giving Harry more access. He felt dizzy in the best way possible, his skin tingling from every wet, sloppy kiss Harry’s lips placed on his neck, a trail of goosebumps left behind from his collarbones to the back of his ear.

“I’m gonna ruin you.” And words had never felt so real in his life. Harry was going to ruin him in every way and Louis knew it. He had memories scattered all throughout his brain of the pain and pleasure of being destroyed by Harry. The feeling of ecstasy he was currently experiencing outweighed how much it was going to hurt in the next morning when Harry vanished. He was melting under Harry’s touch and that was the only thing that mattered. He could feel Harry’s smooth and strong biceps under his hands as he arched his back against the car door, unsure if he was leaning into Harry’s lips or moving away from them.

Louis watched street light after street light pass by as he tilted his head back against the window, letting his brain go fuzzy, wavering under Harry. He wanted so badly to convince himself it was the alcohol running through his veins, but he knew deep down that he was in fact high on not only Harry’s scent, but also the light touches Harry was leaving all over his skin. 

As the taxi parked in front of Louis’ building, he felt the warmth of Harry’s arm disappear from the middle of his back, replaced with the coldness of the door handle. He looked up at Harry behind heavy lids, admiring how devastatingly beautiful he looked with his sweaty, tanned skin glowing under the yellow-ish light coming through the window. He heard the exchange between Harry and the driver, but couldn’t seem to concentrate enough to make out the exact words. He felt like he was floating on air as Harry helped him out of the car and they made their way towards the front door. He slumped his head against Harry’s arm, letting the heat radiating from Harry’s skin burn his cheek

Louis started to rattle off the alarm code for Harry, only to find that he’d already punched it in, remembering it from all the times he had been over in the past. Before Louis could dwell on it any further, Harry led him inside, attaching his lips to Louis’ neck again, leaving a trail of gentle bites across his sensitive skin. Louis’ head started spinning again as he felt Harry’s hand gripping his ass, making his body to jolt forward against Harry’s toned chest.

Louis felt like his lungs were suffocating on the hot, stuffy air in the hallway, so he locked his hands behind Harry’s neck, pulling him deeper into the dark house. When they reached the living room Harry took the lead, pushing Louis against the wall and he had to pause for a moment to admire the way the moonlight shone over Harry’s good side. He looked almost ethereal, almost too good to be true, almost as if he wasn’t going to break Louis’ heart in the morning and as Louis lunged forward for a desperate kiss, their noses bumping briefly before they lips collided.

Harry slid his finger under Louis’ shirt and up his spine, sending chills all over Louis’ body, which only made him cling tighter to the bigger body pressing against him. Louis felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, the weight between his legs becoming heavier with each lick of Harry’s tongue on his. He squirmed a bit, closing his legs as he held Harry’s shoulders for support.

“God, you’re so pretty it hurts.” Harry whispered, his voice raspy and full of desire as he grabbed one of Louis’ wrists. He forced Louis’ hand against his groin, making Louis feel how hard he was, how turned on Louis had made him. A moan escaped from Louis’ lips as he threw his head back against the wall, breaking their kiss. “So pretty,” Harry repeated against Louis’ jaw. 

Feeling Harry’s cock throbbing under his palm made Louis’ head feel dizzy again. Moans filled the room from both men as Louis thrust his hips forward and rubbed his palm against Harry’s clothed erection, grinding against Harry’s thigh. His grip on Harry’s shoulder tightened as he felt long fingers meandering all over his skin - across his back and hips, over his chest to his swollen nipples. Harry finally pulled the shirt that had started sticking to his skin off, tossing it aside.

It was now Louis’ turn to leave kisses and bites across Harry’s neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweaty skin as he undid the buttons of Harry’s shirt. Louis’ lips began sliding down slowly, sucking every inch of skin to the waistband of Harry’s black trousers. He felt large hands brushing the fringe away from his face and he looked up at Harry, his green eyes shining with lust and it only served as motivation for Louis to be good for him. Louis popped the trouser’s button open and pulled them down as Harry stepped back a little to kick his sneakers and pants off. But Louis didn’t let him stay away for too long, pulling him closer by the hips. As soon as Harry was close enough, Louis started sucking gently on the skin between his laurel tattoos. As Louis worked his mouth over the sweaty skin, he hooked his fingers on Harry’s boxers, dragging them down his longs legs.

Louis looked up at Harry as he stuck his tongue out, licking a fat stripe on the underside of Harry’s cock, from the bottom to the swollen tip. Harry exhaled heavily, combing his fingers through Louis’ damp hair. Louis held the base of Harry’s cock and wrapped his lips around it. He could feel the length resting heavily on his tongue and the bittersweet taste of Harry’s pre-cum dripping from his slit. 

“You look so pretty like that, on your knees for me.” Harry practically groaned, gripping a handful of Louis’ hair, guiding his head forward, making Louis swallow more of his cock. When it hit the back of his throat, he moaned and rolled his eyes back, desperately wanting to be good for Harry.

Suddenly Louis was super aware of his surroundings - the single drop of sweat sliding down his spine, how rough Harry’s pubic hair felt against his nose, the cars passing by in the street outside. And in a way, everything made him hotter, feeling the heat piling between his legs.

Louis tilted his head back, trying to catch his breath, his mouth leaving Harry’s dick with a soft and wet sound. But before he could completely step away, Harry tangled his long fingers in Louis’ fringe and pulled him all the way back, making him gag slightly with his cock against Louis’ throat. He looked up at Harry looking oh-so gorgeous with the pale moonlight bathing his sweaty body, eyes closed and mouth hanging open letting the most beautiful sounds slip out of it, and Louis felt himself tearing up, not sure if it was the pressure of Harry’s dick constantly hitting the back of his throat or how beautiful Harry looked right there and then, just for him. 

Tasting Harry on his lips, licking around his length as he bobbed his head up and down, Louis could feel his own cock growing harder in his jeans, so without halting his movements, he slid his left hand down to fumble with the zipper of his jeans, trying to open it but failing, so he just stuck to rubbing himself through the rough fabric.

Louis' muffled moan sent soft vibrations to the head of Harry's cock, making him tighten his grip on Louis' hair and thrust his hips forward. Louis bowed his head back, leaving only the tip of Harry's cock in his mouth as he sucked on it almost devoutly, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Harry's face with hooded wet eyes. He pumped his fist up and down Harry's length fast as he grinded against his own hand, his movements getting sloppier as he got fidgety.

He felt a hard grip on the back of his neck, making him look up at Harry’s eyes as he stood up back to his feet. Harry traced his thumb on the outline of Louis' swollen lips and he felt his knees weakening. It felt like ages since Harry looked at him with so much lust in his eyes, like he wanted him and only him - even if it wasn’t the way Louis needed him to.

"You looked so pretty with my cock in your mouth." Harry mumbled, his lips now attached to the thin skin of Louis' bony shoulder. The warmth and wetness of Harry's lips making him breath heavily. "You’re gonna look even prettier when I fuck you." He whispered right before biting Louis' shoulder.

Louis shuddered and held Harry's biceps, letting himself be picked up, going pliant in Harry’s arms, with his cheek against the side of Harry's neck. He could feel his blood pumping heavily and hot through his veins, his sweaty skin touching Harry's, the cold breeze against his back as they passed by the living room's open window.

Overwhelmed by so many sensations all at once, Louis imagined himself dozing off, until Harry laid him down on the sofa. He opened his eyes - which he didn't even remember closing - and looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. For a moment it felt like nothing had changed, like Harry hadn’t ever stopped loving him, like they never had a fight, like Harry never left. And Louis wanted to enjoy the illusion of actually having Harry for as long as he could.

"Do you still keep the things in the same place?" Harry asked pushing his damp short hair back and Louis could only nod slightly, too distracted by the delicious way Harry's chest and arm muscles stiffened with the movement. "While I go get them, take your pants off." And suddenly he was right above Louis, supporting his body with his arms. Harry left a quick and dry kiss on Louis' lips and soon disappeared from his sight.

Louis pulled off his pants, taking his briefs with them. As he laid down in the middle of the living room sofa in the dark, he stared at the ceiling and actually stopped to think about what he was doing. Should he really have called Harry even after how much he hurt him? But before he could dwell on it further or do something about it, Harry was back with lube in one hand and a condom in the other.

With Harry kneeling on the sofa between his legs, Louis wished the world outside that room would disappear, he just wanted to have Harry with him forever, but he knew he couldn't so Louis just tried to focus on the cold feeling of Harry's slick fingers against his puckered hole.

Harry's middle finger entered Louis slowly, finding a bit of resistance while doing so. Louis bit his lips and shifted his gaze to the ceiling, contracting his hole around Harry's finger as he inserted it until it reached his knuckles. Louis breathed out heavily, wiggling his hips, feeling Harry's finger brush softly against his prostate, making his own cock throb slightly.

He looked at Harry just to find he was smirking, taking his finger out then thrusting it back in, adding his index finger as well. This time Louis let a small moan escape his lips. 

"Please, Harry, please." Louis begged, closing his eyes and rolling his hips against Harry’s fingers wanting to feel them even deeper.

Harry lowered his body to hover above Louis, his face in the gap between Louis' face and shoulder, his mouth wet and hot against Louis’ ear. "Tell me what you want Lou." His voice sounded low and raspy as he left a light bite on Louis' earlobe.

"Fuck me, please, hurry. I need it, I need you." Louis grinded his hips, breathing heavily. Harry groaned and left one last wet kiss on Louis' jaw before backing up and sitting on his own calves while slowly removing his fingers from Louis.

As Harry rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with lube, Louis slid his hand down his torso to slowly play with his own balls. He looked up at Harry, who was now pumping his cock steadily while watching Louis touch himself.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek and bent his knees, his calves sinking into the cushions, pushing his legs even further apart as an invitation. Harry smirked, dropping his cock to rub his hands up and down Louis’ thighs. “Turn around for me, Lou.” He said leaving a quick kiss on Louis’ right knee.

With his face buried in one of the throw pillows, Louis felt Harry’s hands smoothing their way up his thighs to his ass. He squeezed the cheeks in a tight grip, sliding his hands to Louis’ hips, pulling them up until he was on his knees with his face still down. 

“I missed this so much.” Harry whispered so low, almost as if it wasn’t meant for Louis to hear, but he did and it made his heart flutter inside his chest and a smile creep onto his face, which he hid against his forearms. Louis wiggled his ass back in Harry’s direction, just to receive a sharp slap on his right cheek that made him moan softly.

Harry kneeled down and lined his cock up with Louis’ hole, slowly pushing the tip in, just to enter the rest roughly, the wet skin of his hips slapping against Louis’ ass. Harry groaned, tightening his grip on Louis’ wide hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. 

And, oh God, how Louis missed the feeling of being this close to Harry, filling him up so good. It almost felt like nothing had changed and afterwards Harry would carry him upstairs and curl up in bed with him until the next morning, but he knew things would never be like that again, so Louis just tried to enjoy the feeling of Harry’s cock stretching him so good.

After staying still for what felt like forever, waiting for Louis to adjust, he let Harry know he was ready by whispering “ok, you can move.” Harry pulled back a few inches just to thrust back in roughly. A slightly wet slap echoed through the dark living room followed by a broken moan from Louis.

The thrusts were sloppy yet harsh. Harry would drag his cock all the way out in a painfully slow pace, then drive back in hard, leaving Louis a mess of whimpers and soft moans under him.

Louis was so overwhelmed - Harry’s cock was so deep inside of him, almost hitting his prostate but not quite _ there _. His thighs were shaking with the amount of pleasure he was getting. He buried his face in the throw pillow, his arms on each side of his head, scratching the fabric with his short nails.

Harry found his rhythm, thrusts becoming more precise, pounding harder inside Louis, forcing his face deeper into the pillows, each thrust making him let go of small _ “uh” _s that came out muffled by the fabric, which was now slightly damp with Louis’ saliva.

“Breathe,” Harry said, his voice raspy and hoarse - probably from the groans he usually let out while fucking him - Louis thought. He was too far gone in the pleasure Harry was offering to him to pay much attention to anything else beside Harry’s cock thrusting in and out of his hole. Louis raised his head from the pillow and let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding as Harry’s grip on his hips tightened. 

At that moment, Louis noticed that Harry’s movements had stilled and he wasn’t happy with that so he pushed his hips backwards, forcing Harry’s cock even deeper inside him. “Harder.” He demanded and Harry immediately complied, pulling a few inches back, fucking in harder. “Harder.” Louis repeated, his voice sounding small and less demanding. He knew that Harry would be gone come morning and he wanted to be able to feel him for days, wanted to make sure that tonight wasn’t another dream, that it had actually happened. He was getting the pleasure, but wanted the pain as well. Louis wanted to look in the mirror and see the bruises all over his body and feel the pain in his back and ass from being fucked hard.

“You want it harder, baby?” Harry grumbled between gritted teeth, leaving a harsh slap on Louis’ ass, thrusting harder into him. Louis nodded helplessly, unable to let anything besides desperate moans leave his mouth. The nickname sent chills down his spine, the same nickname he used to call Louis when they were together.

“Again, please.” Louis begged, his voice sounding unfamiliar and distant to his own ears, not sure if he was asking Harry to fuck hard into him or call him the pet name again. But Harry probably assumed the first option, since he picked up his pace again, fucking Louis hard and rough, hitting his prostate violently, resulting in a shiver running through Louis’ body. His knees were shaking like crazy and suddenly he didn’t have any more strength to keep his head up, burying it back in the pillows.

Louis closed his eyes tight, thinking about all the times he and Harry had fucked on the same couch, Harry whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he pounded Louis hard, promising he would love Louis forever. Louis just wanted to have Harry the way he used to, he was tired of missing him, tired of being alone, he wished they could just leave everything behind and try again. But he knew better than that, things would never be like they used to, so Louis swallowed back the _ “I love you” _ that had slipped to the tip of his tongue, only wanting to enjoy the dizzy feeling of Harry’s cock hitting his prostate.

Harry leaned over Louis, licking a line up his neck to his ear, “You like that, don’t you, baby? You love when I fuck you so hard you can’t even remember your own name,” he whispered, heavy breaths cutting his sentences, never stopping pounding hard into Louis. The words sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body, straight to his cock that hung heavily between his legs.

As Louis moved his right hand to wrap it around his cock, Harry bit his neck and released his grip on Louis’ hips to hold Louis’ wrists next to his head, “No touching, love,” Harry whispered and Louis felt like crying, he just wanted to _ cum _ so bad. Heat was already pooling in the pit of his stomach and the feeling of Harry’s cock pounding into his prostate mercilessly were almost unbearable. As much as Louis wanted to come, he also wanted to hold it off for as long as he could, just so he could have Harry all to himself for a bit longer.

“Please can I come? Please.” Louis pleaded, deciding even though he wanted to have Harry there, he _ needed _ to cum. He wouldn’t be able to resist it any longer, clenching his hole around Harry’s cock and moaning desperately. 

“Yeah, cum for me, Lou.” Harry straightened his back, holding Louis’ hip once again, fucking into him impossibly harder. The only thing Louis could do in return was moan loud until he felt the back of his already sore throat hurt even more. “Will you come untouched for me, baby?” And these words were enough to have Louis coming all over the couch with a loud and broken moan, his chest rising up and down heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Harry pulled out and stood up, his cock still hard and angry red. With shaky legs and not giving a second thought about it, Louis got up and kneeled down in front of Harry, looking up at him with glossy eyes and eyelashes damp with unreleased tears, sticking his tongue out.

“So good for me. Look so pretty all ruined like that.” Harry said under his breath, pumping his fist up and down his cock, looking down at Louis.

All Louis could think about at that moment was how beautiful Harry looked, with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and his hair sticking in different directions. His tan skin glowed so beautifully, his muscles bulging under the tattoos Louis used to trace with his fingers. But the moment Louis looked into Harry’s eyes he realized he would never have him back again. Gone from Harry’s green eyes were the love and adoration Harry once had towards him, replaced with lust and nothing more. Louis wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with this newfound realization in the morning. 

Harry came with a low moan, shooting cum onto Louis’ face, most of it landing in his open mouth, which Louis gladly swallowed, not taking his eyes off of Harry’s. Louis moved his hands to clean off his face, but Harry was faster, rubbing his thumb against Louis’ cheek, gathering some of the cum that laid there to put it inside Louis’ mouth, as he just sucked on Harry’s thumb gladly.

Harry helped Louis get up and sat him down on the couch, but before Louis could say anything, Harry began gathering up his clothes, taking his phone out of his trousers pocket.

“Can’t you stay a bit longer?” Louis asked with a heavy chest, watching Harry put his shirt back on. 

“Sorry, not really.” Harry didn’t even look up from his phone and Louis felt like crying right then and there. “Gotta go, take care Lou.” That was the last thing Harry said before leaving a quick and dry kiss against Louis’ lips and walking out the door.

Louis was left standing naked in the dark living room. He sunk down onto the couch feeling hurt. No, not hurt. Angry. He was angry and he was pissed off - at both himself and Harry.

He was furious with Harry for answering his call and agreeing to come down to the club. If Harry didn’t want him, didn’t want to be with him then he should’ve just ignored Louis’ call. He should’ve just stayed away, instead of taking Louis home and falling into each other. Harry had always been the stronger of the two, the more level-headed half of the pair, why couldn’t he have shown his usual restraint tonight?

But more than that, Louis was irritated with himself for being so weak, for dialing Harry’s number in the first place. He had been doing so well since they had broken up, but he had slipped up, had a moment of weakness and had fallen into Harry’s arms once again. He was also mad at himself for ever thinking Harry was the one, for ever loving him. 

Louis knew he was fucked the first time, the moment he saw Harry years ago, when he had fallen in love with him.

He knew he was fucked the next time, the moment he called Harry from the club asking him to come and meet him.

And he knew he was fucked the last time, the moment he kissed Harry on the dance floor. 

Leaning his head back against the couch he sighed, feeling even more lost, feeling that everything was wrong. “It was a bad idea.” He said out loud, closing his eyes and letting sleep over take him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
